097 Protector
The background is black. ; Panel 1 The skeleton's claw-like hand, wrapped with thick thread, hovers over the bandage on Zane's temple. He holds the scissors open in his other hand, their points near Zane's mouth. Zane grits his teeth, and the wrinkles showing his eyebrows drawing together can be seen above the blindfold. The skeleton, in its characteristic blue text with a black and red background, says "What have we." Then, in a speech bubble connected only slightly to the previous one, continues "Here." ; Panel 2. There is a large space between this panel and the previous one. The skeleton removes the bandage, leaving a faint cross-shaped outline where the edges of the bandage had been, and brings its face right up to the place where Zane got his stitches. Its eyes glow light blue, giving off a thin horizontal line in three places that extends to the next panel. He brings the scissors right up near the injury, the points of the blades nearly touching Zane's forehead above the blindfold. He inspects the five stitches keeping the cut closed and says "Ah." Then, in another speech bubble, he says "Such a poor." In another bubble connected to the previous one, he continues "Stitch." ; Panel 3. There is another large space between the panels. A close-up of the skeleton's face, covered with the roughly sewn-together hood. His eyes are shining as he says "But such fine." In a connected speech bubble, he continues "Raw." In a third connected speech bubble, he continues "Cloth." ; Panel 4. The skeleton uses the blades of the scissors to pull the thread from the last two of Zane's stitches up and away from his head. The three stitches on the left have already been removed, leaving neat dots on the top and bottom of the healing cut. As he works, the skeleton says "Like hers." Zane furrows his brows and cries, in large type, "*Aaaow!*" Then, in normal type, "W-what -- Who are you talking about?!" ; Panel 5. The skeleton replies, "Girl." Then in a speech bubble connected to the previous one by a long, curved line, he continues "Your." Then in a third bubble connected more closely to the previous one, he continues "Protector." ; Panel 6. The space between this panel and the previous one is normal. Zane says "...Iris?!" Then, leaning forward and shouting, says "*Don't you dare touch her!*" The stitches on his forehead have all been removed, leaving a thin line with dots on the top and bottom. ; Panel 7. The background is a dark, peaceful blue. Iris is sleeping at her desk, her head resting on her arm, which is resting on the open pages of a large book. Her brow is furrowed and there's a slight frown on her face, as if she fell asleep while concentrating or worrying. There are more books piled in front of her and to the sides. ; Panel 8. A very thin panel centered on Iris' face. Her head is still resting on the desk, but she has one eye open, a suspicious look on her face. ; Panel 9. Iris' head is turned towards an open door, through which Maddy is entering the room. For the first time, we see her whole body. Her eyes are shining and her body is a light, glowing blue. Her face is covered with a strange, sinuous pattern, and her mouth seems to be sunken in. One hand is touching the edge of the door, although it is not clear if she's opening it or if it was open before, and the other hand is reaching toward Iris. She appears to be wearing a fuzzy, shapeless dress that seems more like a fitted cloud than a garment, and her leg bones poke out underneath the hem. She does not appear to have any feet, and she is floating slightly above the floor. The light from her eyes is thin and horizontal, extending far to both sides.